Adrien Moreau
|powers = *Photokinesis - create and manipulate pure light. This includes creating shields/force fields out of solid photons and bending light to make themselves invisible. *Photoportation - Teleport by using photons. *Thermokinesis - create, control, and manipulate heat. *Heliokinesis - control, generate, and manipulate solar energy. *Hydrokinesis - manipulate and control liquid water and mold it into any desired shape or form. This includes shooting water blasts, creating water shields/domes, and using the water as a body armor. *Aquatic Adaption - breathe underwater, adapt to water pressure, allowing them to swim deep as they please. This also includes the ability to tell whether any body of water is made out of freshwater or saltwater. They can also know their exact coordinates when in water. *Hydroportation - teleport across short or long distances through liquid water. *Cryokinesis - control over ice, snow and other forms of frozen water. |agility = Mediocre |speed = Fast |strength level = Excellent |mstrengths = Manipulation and cunning |mweaknesses = Careless |# of abilities = 8 |control = Good |file = Adrien Moreau 3.gif |file size = 200px |special possesions = Adrien does not own anything sentimental to him. |likes = The beach, summer, adventures, danger |dislikes = Boring or normal events, studying, invasive people, quiet places |favcolor = Golden |music = Indie pop |food = Salmon |animal = Hyena |book = None |favquote = None |song = Bastille and HAIM - Bite Down |movie = None |elementalsport = None |earthensport = None |appearance = Adrien has light blond hair. He inherited hazel eyes from his mother and his lean figure from his father. He usually wears an unzipped jacket and there is always a sly yet charming look on his face. |model = RJ King |eye = Hazel |1st impression = Suave |hair = Light blond |height = 6'1" (185 cm) |weight = 144 lbs (65 kg) |voice = Baritone |body = Lean |m/e state = Troubled |m/e disorders = None |physic disorders = None |mother = Louisa Aguillard-Moreau |father = Fabien Moreau |brothers = None |sister = Dominique Moreau |cousin = None |aunt = None |uncle = Jean-Loup Moreau (deceased) |niece = None |nephew = None |place of birth = Quebec, Canada |home = Quebec, Canada |memory = None |first love = None |first kiss = None |flaw = His reckless behaviour |fears = Having his secret revealed |motto = N/A |reaction to crisis = Becomes angered and frustrated |faces problems = Kills it |reaction to change = Does not accept it |language = French, English |hobbies = Exploring |file2 = Adrien Moreau 2.png |file size2 = 200px |cheated = No |strangers = Charming |lover = N/A |friends = Witty |family = Dangerous |like most = His speaking skills |like least = His seldom angry outbursts |family ship = Adrien is very close to his sister Dominique and enjoys teasing her. However, he is also keen on protecting her. |friendships = Adrien has multiple friends he enjoys spending time with. |love relationships = Adrien is not interested in romantic relationships at the moment. |other = Adrien has no other important relations. |file3 = Adrien Moreau 4.gif |file size3 = 200px}} Category:Oneders's Characters Category:Male Category:18 Year Olds Category:Solar Users Category:Water Users Category:Bi-Elemental Category:Dorm 23 Category:Used Model